Lion and Wolf
by iluvjellybeans01
Summary: My first evu fanfic. Wow. So, its about a girl named Carly. She's a daredevil, fun, funny and when she moves to La Push, to be closer to her brother, they have a great time. Of course, they have a secret and Carly's determined to figure it out, but between all the stuff she does&her own, she hardly finds the time to think, let alone figure out a complicated secret. What's going on?
1. About Me:)

Lion and wolf.

I put the last book on top of the rest. Done. I had finished packing.

That was a relief. Now, I had to face the wrath of my friends. Thankfully, they were over the crying their eyes out and slapping me for fear of going mental. Now they were demanding to know details. We were going to the beach. I knew my friends well enough to know they were gonna play 101 questions.

I also knew that this was one of our gatherings. This meant that we had to follow some rules. One of them was that we had to bring our own food. Thankfully, I could cook. I packed a huge basket (I like eating.) and set off.

When I got there, I made my way to our usual spot. Mia, Lily and Jack were there. I rolled out my mat and said hi to my friends. We were waiting for Will and Bess. Twins. These were my best friends. I know it seems weird I have five best friends but I do.

Mia was a huge gossip. Lily was so kind. Jack was my sport partner. Will and Bess were my first friends when I moved here. Lily was the second one. Will and Bess, oddly, had moved up from La Push, like me. Only differences were that I had moved with my dad. They were adopted. Also, I was moving back sooner than them. They were waiting till the end of school.

Lily and I met by accident. More about that later. Jack... you'll know soon about that as well.

Mia helps me spread news. Whenever I have an announcement about an up-coming match or something big, you can always count on Mia. She spreads anything worth saying like wildfire.

Now, I was going away.

"I'll miss you all,"I said tearfully.

They pulled me into a hug.

They asked me questions about my brother, La Push, when, why, where, what, how and who. I didn't really know much.

I told them I'd be going in four days and I'd have a house of my own, I'd live near the beach and I was going because I hadn't seen my brother in years.

Over five years to be precise.

When Mia, Will and Bess had left, I spoke to Jack and Lily alone.

"I'll miss you, partner in crime,"I told Jack.

"Me too, you're deadly. Especially with the secret business. You were good with that,"he replied.

"I'm gonna visit as much as I can. I'll help with the running. But only if you come visit me."

"Of course!You really think we'd abandon you?"

"No, Lily. I don't. Come with them as well. Only make Mia swear that she won't spread embarrassing rumors about anyone."

"Got it,"they said together.

Then we hugged and after many hugs and promises to keep in touch, I was finally allowed to go back and sink into my very comfortable bed.

When I got up the next morning, I went to the shops and bought some goodbye presents.

For Jack, I got a quilt with a leopard on it.

For Lily, I got a jaguar figurine.

For Will and Bess, I got matching bags. Blue and red.

For Mia, I got a megaphone.

I left notes for them all and some flowers.

I left, two days later. I would miss them, but I'd see my brother and my old best friend anyway, so that was OK. I had told a couple of people I was coming, but had left a lot of people untold. You might guess why. The flights seemed a bit short to me.

When I got there, I collected my bags and headed to the exit.

I was beaten however.

Someone ambushed me just before I got to the door.


	2. I am back

Chapter 2. I am back.

"Carly Cameron, you're back!"said the heap that had jumped on me.

"Kim?"

"Yes. It's me."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No I didn't. I didn't tell Billy either."

"Billy?"I asked confused.

"Yeah..."

She led me to a truck that was waiting. Inside, was the father of my old best friend.

"Billy Black!"I yelled.

He looked up...and froze.

"Carly?"

"Yes Billy. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, just the little girl who used to break my roof nearly everyday." I grinned.

"At least you remember me."

"I don't think anyone could ever forget you, Carly."

"Neither do I, Billy, neither do I."

The ride home was OK. I rode behind Kim and Billy, sending texts occasionally and listening to music.

**Carly, **_Kim, _Billy.

**Hey. Where's your house?**

Near Jared.

_Hope you like me. I'm dating your brother._

**REALLY!Why didn't u tel me?**

_I didn't have ur phone no._

We're near mine. Did u want to go to Jared's or mine or Emily's?

**I'll unpack. Tomorrow I'll meet everyone. If I finish today, I'll cum 2 urs.**

OK

I listened to music and ate the rest of the way.

When I got to mine, I took everything in before locking everything up. I didn't want it to look like anything was different.

First I closed the curtains in a lot of rooms and then I got cleaned up.

I put my things away in the bathroom and took a shower. Then I got changed and went downstairs. I hunted for the kitchen. When I found it. I put in the little food I had. Then I ate some.

I looked for my bedroom. This house had a little furniture. The boys (and girls) did a good job of finding the necessities. The basic things were there but I knew that Jared knew that I would want to choose my own things. I was glad for the huge bed and fridge.

When I found it, I put my clothes in the wardrobe and sheets on the bed. Posters went on the wall but some things went unpacked.

I plugged in my game thingy and started playing. My favorite opponent was on.

_Full Moon Lover_.

I beat him three times. I made sure to keep quiet though.

I told him I'd beat him tomorrow, same time. He agreed.

When I went to bed, I made sure the curtains were on and I had brushed my teeth. I slept a dreamless night.


	3. I'mCarly Carly Cameron

Collin POV

As I passed Jared's sister's house on the way to Emily's with Brady, we smelt something wonderful coming from the window. We went up and knocked.

Footsteps, and then the door opened a crack.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?This house is for our friend's sister."

"Who is your friend?"

"Jared Cameron."

"Oh. Well, come on in, then."

"So, who are you?"I asked, I was shocked. She looked really pretty.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Carly. Carly Cameron."

Brady POV

Whoa! Totally didn't expect that.

She led us into a kitchen where there was a table full of food.

"Wait. Ladies first."

We groaned. She took half the food off and then sat down to watch us.

When we had finished, she said,"Please clean up after yourselves. The sinks over there."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I like cooking, anyway."

"Great,"we said in unison.

"So, when are you next seeing Jared."

"Soon."

"Can I come?I like surprising people."

"OK."

"You go now. I'll follow you then come back. How long will you be there?"

"About until noon."

"OK."

She followed us , then went back.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long?"

"We were caught up in some stuff, you know,"I said, then I caught sight of the-

"FOOD!"

Even after Carly's feast I was hungry. And I had to keep the act up.

After we demolished the lot, we sat back and sighed.

"That was deeeeee-licious,"we said in unison.

"I know."

"How?"

"Because you said so."

We chatted and joked for a while, then Jared, Paul and Sam came back from patrol. Jake, Quil, Seth and Embry left.

After about five minutes, they finished eating. Jared went to sit down, Paul stole it from him. Jared started telling Paul off, when something caught my eye. Just then, something jumped onto Jared.

Carly POV.

I finished changing and headed downstairs. Time for some serious baking.

I decided muffins, cake and cookies would do.

When I was done with them, I went across the street to a shop there.

"Hello miss."

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have anything close to a basket on wheels. I'd like a big, silent one please."

"Luckily, my son has one. I can rent it to you if you'd like."

"Thanks miss. How much?"

"One dollar. You seem very nice so I'm going to lend it to you cheap. Have it back today, will you?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, dear."

I got it out of the garage and wheeled it to mine. It was nice and quiet. When it was full, I started down the road.

As I was walking, I puzzled over something odd, but let it go. There would be time for that later. I would see my brother soon. That was EXCELLENT news.

When the house was in sight, I hid the basket and made my way to the house.

I opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak and crept along the hall. Jared was yelling at someone. Perfect, I smirked.

I jumped on him and yelled, "JARED!"

When I landed on him I said, "I've missed you bro."

He was so surprised he just stared at me in shock.

"What's the matter?Wolf got your tongue?"

He grinned.

"No - just an annoying cat."

Then he put me down on the sofa and started tickling me. I shrieked with laughter. "Stop, stop. Please please stop. I give up, PLEASE, stop."

"Geez, sis, you've gotten weaker."

"Oh, have I?"

I took off towards the kitchen and was back a few minutes later with a fatter stomach.

"You didn't."

I just grinned.

I had eaten the ENTIRE pile of muffins.

"Don't worry. You know what a brilliant cook I am. I have a surprise. Now stop drooling and close your mouth."

He obeyed.

"Hey Paul, Collin, Brady-"

I stopped. There it was again. Very odd. I was spared from being noticed when Jared asked-

"How come you know them?"

"I stopped Collin and Brady and I remember Paul from... well...you know."

Paul went red and me and Jared grinned. I went and sat on the floor.

"What's all the noise?"

"Hey Emily."

She stared at me.

"Emily, this is my sister, Carly. Carly, this is Emily. Emily, you'll have some competition now she's here."

We grinned at each other, then I looked at Emily. My hand automatically went to my back...

"What's wrong?"

I looked at Jared.

"Nothing. She just reminds me of someone."

He looked at me suspiciously, but let it go.

"After you finish introducing me, I'll go get my surprise."

"OK."

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

Etc, etc.

I had a good feeling I'd like these guys.

"Oh, it's time for the surprise."

I let it go. They were way too fun to question now..

Paul POV

When she went out, I leaned over to Jared.

"Gee, Jared, you sure she's your sister?She's really pretty-"

I was cut off by Jared saying-

"I know. Just don't say that stuff around her. And Lahote, we're having a long talk."

"Hey, how come she remembers?"

"Excellent question my friend. Two reasons. One, she has an excellent memory, and two, I keep reminding her."

She came in five seconds before I was going to phase.

"Dig in."

I flew to the mountain of food and stuffed myself. It was excellent. When we had finished the last trace of food, I turned to Jared's sister and said, "you should come to the bonfire. You can help Em cook."

Her smile grew.

"Thanks. I'd be perfectly happy to." Then she turned to Jared.

"Just so you know, Kim picked me up yesterday, and she asked if she could stay the weekend. You haven't got ANYTHING planned have you?"

He shook his head.

"I made sure to have nothing planned for you this week. I know you like to make your own arrangements for the first week-"

"-and the first week only,"she finished for him, "you also know me well enough to plan out the rest of my life for me, too."

"Very true."

Carly POV.

We sat and talked for a while, then my phone buzzed. "Excuse me,"I said.

I looked and the number. My eyes widened and so did my smile. I stood up and answered.

"Hey, Ky. How is my gorgeous pussy cat?"

"You didn't call, till now!"I said/challenged/shouted.

"How was your flight?"

"Great. Wasn't half as much fun if you would've been there."

She sighed.

To be continued...

A/N-Sorry, there was a wedding. My cousin's to be exact. If there's anyone out there, just one review. I promise, just ONE review. :)?


	4. A phone call and more(filler)

TEAM EDWARD 2013-I see your point, now I've read it. OK, I'll slow down.

A/N-You know that the wolves aren't the only ones with a secret, right? Well that's about to be explained...but after this chapter. :)This one starts with the extended part of the phone call. That's all there is, really.

"OK. How many people are with you?"

"Eight, including me."

"Right. Well, I miss you lot's girl. Things are good here. We're actually behaving!"

"Maybe they want it to be as if I'm there. Maybe some good will come out of it and Jack will actually learn to look after himself."

"Yeah, well. It's not exactly the same without you."

"Yeah, I miss you Jaguar."

"Miss you too, pussy."

"Would you like to say hi to them?"

"Whoa, hold on there. I'm not coming very soon."

"So?Who cares?You're one of the best buddies I've ever had!"

"Even after what happened?"

"Yeah. You'd still be one heck of a friend even if you tried to strangle me in my sleep. Only if you had an excellent reason to do so, that is."

She laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you."

"Don't. The possibilities are horrifying. I'm starting to worry about your health."

She laughed again.

"I'm sure those guys around you are baffled."

**(A/N-I'm sure you are, too)**

"I'm pretty sure you guessed right."

"She did,"said Sam.

"OK. You lot tell me your names."

"Sam."

"Leah."

"Jar-"

"Hey Jared. And Leah. Carly, here has been talking 24/7 about you guys. I don't know much about you Sam, so I'll say it's good to-err-hear you."

"Same to you."

"Paul,"said Paul, grinning.

"Hey Paul. Carly told me-"

"DON'T!"yelled Paul.

She chuckled.

"OK, I won't. Just don't do anything to my girl and you'll be fine."

Everyone grinned.

"So, I just noticed I haven't told y'all my name. I'm Lily."

"Hey, Lily. What's up?"

"Not much, Paul, except the most boring-est thing invented since the dawn of time: homework. I have no idea why teachers torture us so much!I mean, it's bad enough we have to take so much _time _doing all those stuff. Also, we girls have to suffer the wrath of this beauty queen here-"

"Point taken, Lil. So, where's Jack?"

"My present BF-note the BF, and not B F F-is currently...err...lapping."

I laughed.

"Wait 'till you come and he meets Leah. You'll like these guys."

"Wish I could jump on a plane right this second and join ya."

"Wish you could, too. But you need to help Selene. Sam and Paul will like her, I think. Just like I did. But... things could always go wrong."

"Yeah. Any who, I'll leave you to your buds and you call me tonight with DETAILS!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"See you, sometime, pussy."

"Bye, Jag."

We hung up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"Hey, Jared. I'll go get ready for the fire, and you come pick me up, K?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and where is he?"

"You'll see him. We're hanging out at the beach for a while before, you coming?"

"Uh, Jared. Who are you to think I'll miss out on a feast that I don't have to cook?I mean don't get me wrong, I like to cook and all but the plane ride yesterday-"

"Got it,"he said smiling. I smiled back and headed out.

"Hey dude, does she have a boy-"

"SHUT UP!"

I picked up my pace, smiling to myself.

…

When I got home, I went to my suitcases. I hadn't properly unpacked yet, and my swimsuits were in there somewhere.

When I found my bikini I shuddered. I hadn't been allowed anything else but I didn't really like everyone seeing my body. Still, I would go shopping VERY soon.

I put it on and hunted for a cover up. Then I pulled out my phone.

**Carly**

**Jared**

**Hey, bro. Is it dressy or casual?:)**

**Bit of both. Where a swimming thing and something to cover it. Make it decent, though:(/:)**

**Yes, sir.:**

**C u.:)**

I looked around for something _decent_, and found some jeans. It went well with a t-shirt. I went down and got some trainers, then settled down for some food.

Sometime later, Jared sent a text and said **I'm coming in 5 minutes.:)**

**K c u.:)**

I went outside. I had forgotten to return the basket.

"Thank you very much for this. It was very useful."

"Any time, dear. Have a good day."

"Bye."

Jared's truck pulled up exactly one minute after that. I grabbed my phone and jacket and went outside.

…

When we pulled up, my eyes immediately looked for him.

"Where is he?"I asked Jared. He pointed.

"Thanks,"I said, pulling_ that _grin.

He had a knowing look on his face.

I got out and headed over to the nearest tree.

I went behind the trees toward him and when I was very near, I jumped.

A/N-The lady and the other weird things will be explained, later. Hope you enjoyed it. I already wrote this chapter, but I'll edit the rest, OK?Don't be mad I haven't updated, my cousin's homecong was this weekend and we stayed longer at my cousin's house than expected. It was fun there and I came up with an idea for this story. I'll tell you you when I write it, OK?


	5. Friends and suicidal friends(filler2):)

Jacob POV.

Something landed on my back and two hands clamped around my mouth. I lurched forward.

Nobody had done something like that to me in years.

"Hey, Wolf. You miss me?"

Wolf?The only person that had called wolf was...No!It can't be-

"Lion?"I said/asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Yep."Then she looked at me again. "You still the same dog that barked up the wrong tree?"

"Nope. Then wolf has evolved."

She smirked.

"Yeah, right. Well so has the cat."

She turned around and jumped on the tree, in the same minute, started climbing up.

"Awwww, the little doggie can't catch me."

"Oh yes I can."

I climbed after her, but before I could get her, she jumped into the next tree, then the next. In fact, she didn't stop until she was perched precariously on the top branch of the fifth tree away from me, which also happened to be one furthest away from me. She waved, the sly look coming back into her eyes. I remembered the things she used to do and I couldn't help but think it belonged there. It always had.

I shook my head. Me and my thoughts.

"You win, Lion."

"Yep. And you never forget it."

She came down. I noticed Paul, Seth and Embry were staring at her. Hopefully, no one had imprinted on her.

I glared at Paul and walked over to my pack. Leah had come a few minutes ago.

When we reached them, Lion eyed her curiously.

"It's me Leah."

"LEAH! You've changed so much!"

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, yeah. Most of them were dares anyway."

"MOST of them."

She stuck her tongue out at her. Leah did the same.

"Still the same kid, aren't you, lion?"

"Always have been, always will."

"So, who's your present best friend?"

"I really need to think about that one."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Don't have one. Jake, can you ask all this later?I'm pretty sure that these guys here want to know my name."

I sighed.

"OK. That's Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah and I'm Jacob."

Before she could say anything, Jared and Paul ran over, picked her up and ran off with her.

"HEY!"my pack shouted in unison.

"PUT ME DOWN_, NOW!"_

Whoa!That girl has an excellent pair of lungs. Or should I say they were enormous. She is tall, so...right. I'll shut up now.

"Never!"

Jared and Paul said something to her.

Then they started taking off her cover-up.

Then they THREW HER IN THE WATER!

They must be crazy. Or suicidal. Because the number one rule of the world is you NEVER throw Carly Cameron in the water or she'll have your head mounted on her wall. Seriously, there's nothing she wouldn't do. She could stroll straight through hell with a smile... Shutting up, shutting up...

Carly's POV.

I jumped on Jacob's back and whispered, "hey, Wolf. You miss me?"

"Lion?"

"Yep."

Then I looked at him closer.

"You still the dog that barked up the wrong tree?"

"Nope. The wolf has evolved." Ahhh Jacob, the everlasting kid.

" Oh, yeah? Well, so has the cat."

I jumped onto the nearest tree and climbed halfway up.

"Awwww, the poor little doggy can't catch me."

That did it. I smiled as he climbed up towards me. I jumped into the next tree and the next and the next. Five trees away. The furthest in the row.

"OK, Lion, you win."

"Yep. And you never forget it."

We started walking towards his friends.

I noticed Paul and some others staring at me. _I wonder why._

When we got there, I noticed that the grumpy, sulky girl looked familiar. I looked at her curiously.

"It's me Leah."

"LEAH! You've changed so much!"No kidding.

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, yeah. Most of them were dares anyway."Sigh.

"MOST of them."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Leah did the same.

I noticed two of those people were looking at me funny. Scratch that. They were staring at me funny. But then Jacob started asking me questions. I answered two of them before asking him to introduce me to his friends.

They were: Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jacob.

Before I could comment, though, I was stolen by some suicidal guys.

They turned out to be my brother, Jared and his buddy, Paul.

I'm gonna have their heads on my wall.

**A/N-I was feeling generous today. Reviews?Anyone?Please?The magic buttons right down there...**


	6. In which all is revealed

I laughed. So did the others. That was the best thing about having your best friends in your head, you could communicate through long distances and you knew that they would always have your back.

This is how I met Jack and Lily.

It's awesome having awesome friends. That pretty much summed up Jack and Lily. Awesome friends worth having as friends.

Anyway, I was telling them about my day. That and a bunch of suicidal people.

We had played truth or dare after they threw me I the water so that I could dry off.

I was thinking of many awful things to dare Jared and Paul, when Quil, who was first, dared me not to dare Jared and Paul.

Glaring at him, I said through my teeth, "done."

I got my own back though, at all three.

I asked Jared to tell me an imprint was (he let that word slip on a phone call).

I asked Paul to tell his biggest secret was. Glaring at me he said that he had he had raided his mom's wardrobe once and accidentally broke her hundred dollars glasses. She had been blind for about a week after that.

Last but not least, I dared Quil not to eat anything that had sugar in it for a week.

When he glared at me, I said, "two things, Quil. One, you dared me something worth that, two, we all know that I'm the best here at glaring, so don't even try."

We played for a bit more. I got dared by Jared to sing my least favorite song.

I sang "Little Jack Horner."

Embry asked why that was my least favorite song. I replied "because he's the one thing I'm not and he knows it, too. He doesn't need to rub it in my face."

After that, the elders came and told us the legends after food.

Now I'm here. I can change into a wolf, you know. I am part of a pack of four. There's me, Jack and Lily...

...And Selene.

Selene is kind of like an Alpha. All that means is that she's the tip of the arrowhead (she's always first in the line, first to attack, first to phase, etc.) and that she breaks up the rare fights that occur between fellow wolves.

She's very down-to-earth and easy-going.

One more thing about her position of alpha-she chooses who will be in her pack. If she chooses you it's a huge honor because Selene is very picky. There are only three other members of her pack, aren't there?

We often told each other about our days like this in the evenings. Just because I moved a couple hundred miles away, didn't mean we couldn't continue. Distance doesn't hurt our connection.

This is what Lily meant by DETAILS! Since she could read my mind she could see all the details of my day.

They were currently "lapping" which meant that they were running the perimeter of my used-to-be hometown.

I had told them about my brother, Paul, Leah, Jacob and Quil before. They didn't know the rest (and I didn't properly know all the rest properly, myself.) so I did a couple of introductions. Collin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Seth and Embry.

Being Jared's adopted sister meant that I knew half the people of La Push, but second introductions had to be made if I was to remember all of them. It had been such a long time that most of them and I had changed so no one was recognizable.

But no one could forget their childhood best friends, brothers and sister-like people, could they?

That's why Jacob, Jared, Paul, Leah, etc were so recognizable or familiar.

And that's why me, Jack, Lily and Selene shared a mind.

A/N-Hope you liked it!R&R pls.:)


	7. Bad luck Paul, Carly Cameron Rules!

**A/N-So sorry. Explanations at the bottom. Hope you lol this one. Been busy. No time! See ya!**

"Put the volume down!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"And when did I say you could order me around?!"

"You never did!"

"Then why are you?!"

"Why can't I?!"

"Do you own me?"

"Well...no."

"Do you have my permission to order me around?"

"Well...no."

"Do you have Jared's permission to order me around?"

"Well...he did once say that what's his is mine."

"And am I his?"

"Well...no."

"Good. Now go away and leave alone.!"

"But what about the volume?"

"NOW!"  
Paul sighed and gave up.

"One day, I'll have my revenge...You'll be sorry...You should have done it...You should have put the volume up..."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. And yeah sure, I'll put the volume up."

Paul's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. He tried to stop me and correct his mistake, but he was too late.

He took a deep breath. What was it with these boys and their deep breaths and calm downs and stuff. What's up with them?

After one last glare (not to mention half a wince), he left the room and me in peace. I smiled and put a couple of crisps in my mouth. Bliss.

I put the volume even higher, smiling at Paul's groan, which I could hear, even from here, in this room and sent the e-mail to my friend Katy. I did have a life outside La Push and Selene's gang, you know. Katy was (and still is) my ex-boss's daughter.

Katy talked to me, both as friend and colleague, while we worked and she was in my English literature group while none of my other close friends were, so we sat together.

I knew my other friends would probably take care of Katy, particularly as Lily now had my job at her mom's (and my ex-boss's) place, as well as give her updates on what mischief I was up to without her or any of the others, but I thought it would be nicer, more friendlier, if she could have first-hand information. Mostly just so that she would know that I hadn't forgotten her and so that she wouldn't feel left out out. She's a bit sensitive and don't tell her I said that because she is really, very extra - sensitive about that. Being called or thought of or as sensitive, I mean.

"Caaaaaaaarrrrrrrlyyyyyyyy!"

"Jaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

"Hiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Jared! Thank God! Tell her to lower the volume, please, won't you?"

I tossed a chocolate bar towards Jared. He caught it.

"Do me a favor, won't you, Jared? Ignore the idiot with the poor, weak, sensitive ears."

Luckily, for me, that is, not Paul, he (Jared, that is, not Paul. As you'll see in the rest of my sentence. I mean, how can Paul ignore him self?) ignored Paul and tossed himself onto the sofa beside me, with his long legs hanging off the edge (the side) of the sofa (settee) and asked me, "What are you doing, sis?"

Carly Cameron Rules! I cheered inside my head, smirking on the outside of my head.

"Bad luck Paul!,"I grinned, "Or is it just me? I'm e-mailing Katy, Jared. An old friend of mine. We go way back..."

**A/N-Hello! BTW: this is before Breaking Dawn, so before Paul imprints, but after the end of New Moon, because both Seth and Leah have phased.**

** This was supposed to be a very short filler, written in a hurry, just so everyone won't have a grudge on me. Hopefully no one hates me yet?**

** There's a better, longer, hopefully funnier chapter coming up...and a surprising (maybe?) twist!**

** I've taken the poll down and replaced it with another from this story.**

** Enjoyed? There's a magic button to let me know. . .**

**Yours,**

**-Me:).**


	8. WhyWhoWhatWhenWhereHow?(Twist start!)

"...and then she broke my best fruit tree!"

I looked sheepishly at Jared over that crazy lady's shoulder.

"Sorry,"I mouthed. He just shook his head at me.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. What can she do to make up for it?"

"Well, for starters, she should walk my dog, to make up for that, mow my lawn, rake up leaves, babysit my kids and pick my fruit."

My mouth dropped open.

"And precisely _when_ should she do all this?"

"Whenever I ask her to."

And with that, she strode out, all snooty and confident, without waiting for a reply or an answer.

"Great. That's all my summer plans canceled. Thanks for not stopping her Jared."

"Your welcome. What would I have done, anyway?"

"Let me see...you could have stopped her... and … you could have stopped her... and … let me think... oh yeah! You ...duh duh duuuh... could have stopped her!"

And with that, I threw opened the door, stormed out and slammed it (the door) behind me.

…Later...

I packed my backpack full. It was amazing there was actually any food left, considering there was a bunch of pigs living next door.

Taking into consideration, the fact that there was a house left was amazing.

After all, they had a secret and they wouldn't tell me what it was. Not that I had asked. I f I did find out, I wouldn't tell them. Instead, I would wait for one of them to tell me.

That would make it much, much more interesting, especially as I would know exactly what they were talking about!

I wondered who would tell me...

Would it be Jared, who was a blood relation n(my brother), and owed me about a gazillion things already?

Or would it be Paul the Idiot, who loved to spoil things for everyone?

Perhaps it would be Emily, the un - secret keeper.

Jacob, my ex – best friend.

Or Leah, my second ex – best friend.

Or would it be someone else...?

Who?What?Where?When?Why?How?

Well, there was no time to ponder that then, I needed to tell Jack,Lily and Selene the terrible news.

I finished the packing and headed to the door.

I was heading off towards the woods when I heard a voice behind me. It was calling out "Carrrllyyy!"

I turned my head around...

..And then my body.

Oh my God.

There she was, in all her glory, flanked by two of the best people on the planet. The three people I need to talk to more than anyone anywhere.

"What's up, Carl?"

"Hey Carly Lion."

"I see you haven't been idle in your time, Leo. It's good good to see you, Cameron."

Lily Lulu, Jack Jackson and Selene Snow-Leopard.

"You little deceiving kitty cats! Well, done!"

**A/N-BTW: This is the beginning of that little twist mentioned in one of my previous author's note. Just the beginning. There's going to be a whole lot more drama than just these three turning up.**

**What do you think?Look! What does that say down there! A review button!**

**Well?What do you think of my story? Haven't you typed one yet? Come on!**

**You've come this far!**

**From,**

**-Me C:**


	9. The comedian and the owls(filler:))

"So shoot. What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why? How?"I asked them.

"Let's go somewhere more secluded, where can have all the _details_ you want." The emphasis on the word details proved that she, Selene, I mean, not the others, since Jack wasn't a girl, anyway, wanted to let me into her head.

It turns out they drove here all the way from our hometown just to see me and to make sure I was safe. Don't get me wrong, Selene is nice and a good boss, but she's very overprotective of her gifted ones as she likes to call us. Another reason she wanted us to go into a 'secluded area' was because she wanted us to go lapping and see if our boundaries were safe. After all, we had more than one enemy out there. I rolled my eyes and led the way. "I was on my way, anyway."

"What for?"

I smiled at Lily.

"You're not the only one who's been up to stuff,"I said mysteriously, putting a spooky face on. "I have been, too."

"What have you done now, Leo?"Selene asked, exasperated.

I guess you could say I got myself into a load of scrapes.

…

"HA HA HA HA!"

Even Selene was laughing.

It isn't that funny and I told them so, too.

"Stop laughing, all of you! I'm not a comedian! You should be ashamed at yourselves, throwing your head off and hooting with laughter! You remind me of owls!"

That of course made them laugh even harder.

I huffed.

"Shut up!"

The laughter died down...eventually...after several tries and burstings into fits of laughter every time they saw my face.

And it didn't help matters when an owl hooted in the distance. When the owl did that I couldn't help thinking that it was because of all the growls and roars that accompanied the fits of laughter that the others made. That, of course...you guessed it...made it worse.

And, to honest, the first words Jack said, "that's too bad, Cam. You should seriously consider it."

"Consider what?"I asked him, in spite of myself.

"Being a comedian."

My punch earned me a loud "OW!" but before completing my nod of satisfaction I got a smack on the back of the head. At least Jack did too.

"Stop fighting, both of you. NOW!"

"Yes Selene."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said with a military-style salute.

Maybe I am the comedian of the family...

BONK!

Maybe not. Selene, at least, certainly doesn't seem to find me even remotely funny. Especially when I say something like that. At least the other two do.

…

Later, after _three_ lappings, Selene finally was satisfied, and we settled down in human form for well deserved and hard earned rest.

I shared my food with them and told them more about my new friends and old, as well as family. We chatted just like the good old times, when my whole leg vibrated.

Taking out my phone, I discovered that it was a text from Jared.

_Where r u?!_

_**I am comin. Calm down, bro.;)**_

"Guys, we've got to go. Like, now!"

**So what do you think? I got some awesome new trainers for school, which is coming up soon, a V (E). I. B (Very (Extremely). Inspirational. Book.) and I was (and still am) in an excellent mood. What does an excellent mood mean...?A chapter! You know what will put me in an even better mood? Duh duh duh! A review!**

**Looking forward to one!**

**-Me:)**


	10. Sleepyheads and awesome friends

I made it back to the house with the others in record time.

I quickly shooed them inside, directing the m to a room where they wouldn't be found before going to the front.

Jared was there, waiting.

"Hi, bro."

He looked real worried and distressed.

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath.

"Carly, I have to tell you something."

I took a deep breath too.

"So do I."

"You first."

"No, you."

"Fine!"he gave up, exasperatedly.

I grinned and said, "shoot."

Just then, a howl came from the woods. Jared looked in its direction,grimaced and said, "talk to you later, Carly." Before running off he looked in it's direction again as if wondering what it was for.

That is also the exact same moment that I decided to find out what those boys were really up to once and for all.

I went back inside, thoughtful expression on my face and all, while wondering what it could possibly be.

I then sighed, turned to Selene, shook my head and went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for bed.

They knew what to do, of course.

Selene had her world-famous hot chocolate ready when I got out, Lily had the bed ready, Jack had his arms ready for a goodnight hug. I had awesome friends. I hugged them all, smiled a little and went to bed. The day had exhausted me. I was looking forward to some sleep.

…

"WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!" that was Jack.

"No." That was me.

"WHY NOT?"Jack.

"Because I'm tired."Me.

"WELL, GET UP, ANYWAY!"Lily.

"NO!"Me.

"Calm down, you lot. Let the birthday girl sleep in if she wants to."Selene.

That woke me up. Selene always knew how to get her own way.

"What?"

"SURPRISE!"

I sighed and shook my head at myself. Through all the stuff that had been going on, I had completely forgotten it was my birthday today.

"Happy birthday to meeeee...!"

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday and all that. Now get UP!"

I just rolled my eyes, sat up and yawned.

Looking down, I realized that I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I must have put them back on after my shower. They weren't too creased so I didn't bother to change, I just went downstairs like that.

Downstairs, a huge cake, balloons, candles and a whole bunch of other stuff, including a huge pile of presents, greeted me with open arms.

I smiled at my friends.

"Guys, you've out done yourselves."

"Hey! I'm not a guy!"

**A/N-So, what do you think? I just wrote this all out. It didn't really occur to me until I started it that I could put her birthday in as well. This is mainly to show how awesome her her fr5iends are and stuff.**

**Soon, there will be a bit of a twist. Hope you enjoy this.**

**-Me:)**

**P.S, have you looked at the poll yet?**


	11. Birthday surprises and a whole lot more

**A/N- Guest: thank you for your review. It was real nice. This chapters for you:) It's called : Your Smile is Nice.**

**Thanx to all who faved, followed, read, etc. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as much as I enjoy writing this. If you could put in your reviews the entries for this...competition, I will base a character on you. Details at the bottom. Sorry my updating has gotten in the way of things, school really does get in the way of a lot of things, doesn't it? I won't forget you, though. :)**

**And now...for the story.:)**

**One more thing, I'm changing the POV in this one:)**

**Guess who...**

I walked into Carly's house without knocking. Me and the guys wanted to surprise her.

"Shush, the guys are here,"said an unfamiliar voice. Who was that?

A strange girl walked in to the hall. No, not really, more like a sort of skipping.

"Hi. Nope, don't say anything, I know who you all are. You are Paul. I could never forget the guy who-"

"Don't say anything!"

She chuckled.

"OK, Paul. Jared! I would know you immediately-"

Two others walked in behind her: Jack, I think, and Carly.

"-since you look the exact opposite of Carly!You're Leah, the only real person here, beside myself-"

"HEY!"

She just laughed again and continued.

"You're also the only real girl from 'round here, aren't you?"

She was answered with a nod.

"Thought so. You're Seth, the little kid. Leah's brother, right-"

"I am not a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, kid. Anyway, You're Sam. I know because I don't know you. Make sense?"

"Eh."

"Good. You're Collin and Brady, the children, right?"

She looked at the two shocked faces and smiled.

"Hey, Jake, what's up. Been treating my little Carly good?"

"i thought we agreed to share!"

"So we did. But that was a long time ago."

"But-"

"Embry! Quil! What's happening, what's...up! Do something to distract that madman, while I find out which of the other guests are coming.

"Excuse me!Other guests?" Then I looked into the most beautiful eyes ever and I imprinted.

…

Different POV.

I climbed up the steps to Carly's new home. Wow, it had been so long since I had seen that rocking "Lion" as her friends called her. I wasn't one of her closest friends, but I sure did miss her.

I had left with Mia and the twins, giving Carly's birthday as an excuse to my mom so that I could come over, 'n' see her.

I barged in ahead of everyone else, stomping my feet loudly, make myself known, seen, heard, etc and, startling everyone and everything in my path, I yelled "WHERE'S MY ROCKIN' GIRL?"

Didn't expect that, did you?

I made eye contact with everyone in the room, until I found Carly, before I went up to her and hugged her, crushing her bones.

"Excuse me, but I think having every bone in body crushed is actually very painful. Don't you?"

I turned 'round to face the person who had tapped my shoulder and said that to me with a sort of half smile on his face, but I became lost in his eyes. Funny,that's never happened before. This was one of the people in the room who I hadn't met eye contact with.

"I'm Embry,"he said, "you?"

"I'm-"

"Where's my LION!"

"Volume down, Mia. I'm getting a headache, here."

Mia's. Who can live with them?

**A/N-No offense to anyone called Mia. No offense, whatsoever, OK?**

**So the competition is this:**

**Your name:**

**Characters age:**

**What/who they are to Carly:(friend/enemy, important/wish-they-were-never-born?)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Star sign:**

**Birth stone:**

**Imprintee:**

**Favorite song:**

**All of those will be needed for the next important chapter. So, please, if you have any free time whatsoever, please do it,OK:).**

**One more thing, well two, actually:**

**1)The chapter characters. Who do you think they are?**

**2)This concerns betas. Wanna be my beta? Want me to be a beta?**

**PMs/Reviews are greatly appreciated, particularly if they are positive comments on my work;)**

**Thanks again to Guest for her review. I don't get many, as you can see;)**

**Thanks also to anyone who faved (Thetroublewithexes & Vampire's Best Friend), followed (Vampire's Best Friend), reviewed, whether earlier or presently (Guest, BookBug 1357 & IrunWithTheWolves2013) and also I'd love to thank just about everyone who hasn't given up on this story. You guys rock!C:**

**From,**

**The Ever Present Writer:**

**-Me:)**

**See y'all.:)**

**P.S, anyone who reviews will get a chapter after them _and_ if they enter the competition, they'll get a character named after them:)**

**You have one week.**

**Good luck!**


	12. A little twist, heh heh heh:)

Worst party ever!

Everyone was either arguing about the size of the cake or arguing whether I was their best friend or not.

I just sat there silently opening my presents, of which there were quite a few good ones.

I was sitting in between Jared and Paul, with Selene lying, literally, across the back, and horizontally at that, while braiding my hair. She was amazing, was that girl. Leah sat at my feet, handing me gifts and eating. She told me once, along, long time ago, that eating was a nervous twitch for her.

Strange, to the that _her_ nervous twitch was _eating_.

Not that my own wasn't strange_._

But we'd better not venture there.

Selene leaned over to me and whispered in her language, _my prize, we shall go. Come._

You couldn't possibly not ignore Selene. She commanded you. She just had aura this of power around her.

I got up obediently and dumbly, and together we both left that mental hospital of a place I called my house.

She led me to a clearing, tin the middle of the woods, hat was perfectly spherical, sat me on the ground and let me cry it out.

I changed on that night.

Something about me changed that night.

The Fates just couldn't let me happy, could they?

No. They just had to change me.

…

"Are you alright?"asked a soft, musical voice and I tensed.

There was only one thing in the whole universe that could possibly make a sound like that.

I bared my fangs and turned 'round.

I was right.

Vampire.

**Ooooh!What's going on?**

**You'll find it all out soon, I promise!**

**Seeya!**

**From,**

**-Me:).**


	13. Author's note Not a chapter, sorryC:

OK, I am so sorry, but I haven't given up, I promise!

This week and the week following, you can expect a few chapters-not lot's, but a few, three or four-this week.

Saturday, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday again, there won't be any, but hopefully, I'll be able to make room on the others.

Bye!

JellybeansC:


	14. there are vegetarian vampires now?

**A/N-Hiya, y'all! Long time no see.**

**So...here's another chapter.**

**I've gotten two reviews since the previous chapters and no entries for the "competition". You guys realize that I need some help over here, right? If you don't, I'll just keep on giving fillers and fillers until it's just plain boring, so try and drop an answer K? Good.**

**Now, this chapter is gonna kinda freak you all out because it's kinda a change from the the rest of the story. Here are the changes:**

**Carlie can change into a lion, not a wolf.**

**Selene is a queen.**

**The wolves have a secret characteristic they never knew about and will soon be revealed.**

**Victoria and James' coven had four people, not three, including Victoria's sister, who was visiting some other vampire friends when the others encountered the Cullens.**

**Some of the wolves have powers, like vampire powers, the power knowing guy from the other veggie coven lied and Maggie knew but didn't say anything.**

**You will be happier with this story.**

**Capiche?**

**Good. Enjoy.**

**And now, without further ado, I give you...the thirteenth chapter.**

**:)**

…

I sat down, feeling dazed at what I'd just found out.

There were _vegetarian _vampires now?What was the world coming to.

Selene had gone to sleep on the floor. She snored very, very softly, her hair all over the place.

"You won't her her, will you?"

It was more a statement than a question.

All of the vampires in the room shook their heads.

The bravest one raised his hand. I rolled my eyes and said "yes, Emmett?"

"whoa, how did you know my name?"

"Dismissed."

"Wait! What's your story?"

I smiled.

"Better."

So I told them how I nearly died when I was very small, and Lily found me and brought me to Selene, who read my soul. She saw that I was, well, me, so she created me again, using my particles.

"She changed some parts about me, for example my hair, which I never really liked, anyway, and gave my the power of powers."

When I saw their confused expressions, I just smiled and said that I would explain later.

I explained that I needed a breath of fresh air and came to stay with Jared for a while.

I explained why Selene meant so much to me. She had done more than save my life, she had made it much better for me.

I didn't leave out much, but a couple of them could tell that I wasn't spilling all of the beans.

Anyway, who cares, I beat them all anyway.

No matter whether they were vegetarian or not.

**I wrote this before the author's note so it might seem a little weird.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**From,**

**JellybeansC:**


	15. This day justgets weirder

**A/N-**

**To guest;concerning your review :actually, this story is gonna be longer than it seems. I put Leah and Jacob there because they are Carly's friends. I'll take out Jacob, then, because Leah plays a bigger part. Still, hope you'll continue reading. As you can see, I haven't got many readers and I can put Jacob and Leah as a couple if you. You can't really blame me for putting Jake and Leah on since I didn't know you could put O/C as a character until a few days ago. Thanks for pointing it out, though;).**

**Thanks to ****Clarinetgoddess62** **for favoriting. **

**Now for the rest, I hope these following chapters make it clearer for you all. Thanks **_**so **_**much for putting up with me.**

**And without further ado, the story:**

I woke up with a start and I knew immediately that the boys had found me.

The vamps in he room kept completely silent, as well as continuing whatever it was hat they had been doing before being interrupted by this rudeness.

The Eddie guy smirked as I said that.

The door fell off it's hinges and I frowned and stood up.

Unfortunately, the loud (and extremely rude, if you ask me, though you probably aren't and want me to get on with the rest of the story already) bang of the door crashing to the floor had woken Carly up as well and she unfurled two wings and jumped onto the ceiling before I had time to react. She never told me that she was into gymnastics, and I had been her best friend for years. She had never been much of a drama queen, so this was quite unlike her.

Oh, well, I was Leah Clearwater. Nothing surprised me any more.

So instead of gaping at her, speechless, I morphed into a huge giant wolf, instead.

…

(Carly's POV)

I wondered whether to regard these wolves as enemies or as allies.

Leah, I trusted with my life.

Jared was my brother.

Jacob was a good friend, but I wasn't sure.

The rest...well...

You see, if they can't trust me with their secret, how do I know if I can trust them with mine.

Well, let's find out shall we...

BANG! The door fell off it's hinges, I flew to the ceiling and Leah burst into a giant wolf.

Then Embry came into the room...and started crying!

Which really got me confused.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?

"Well why don't you see for yourself," said another girl I didn't know.

Before anyone could stop her, she sat on my lap (which somehow had righted itself) and touched her hand to my face.

I already knew her gift, so I wasn't surprised when I found myself in the strange world of Renesmee (Nessie) Carlie Cullen.

…

When it was over, I smiled at her and said, "you and I have more in common than I thought."


	16. What Renesmee showed CarlyC:

What Renesmee showed Carly.

…...

I was in a playground,watching a bunch of other children playing on the swings and sand boxes and slides. I wondered what any of this had anything to do with the craziness that was going on.

Then, I saw Renesmee. She was all alone, on one end of the see-saw, frowning, deep in thought.

Then Jacob came out of the trees, smiling and everything and he started pushing and pulling the other end of the see-saw up and down. Renesmee smiled and that seemed to make Jake's day.

….(scene changed)

Renesmee and Seth were lying down, cloud watching.

Seth said to her "don't tell Jacob I said this, but he is a coward."

"Unfortunately,"said Renesmee, "you are right."

Seth looked up at her in surprise.

"Really? You think so too?"

"Well, considering he sent you here to tell me instead of just telling me himself...that shows he is kind of a coward, right?

"Well, maybe..."

"OK, so go ahead and tell me, then." She said, kind of smiling.

"Well...you know we are wolves and everything, but there is one thing you don't know about... It's called imprinting. Sam left Leah because he imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim. Paul imprinted on Rachel, Quil on Claire...Jacob on you..."

"So what is this...imprinting thing. I have heard people mention this thing called imprinting before."

"It's when someone finds their other other half... Their soul mate. When someone looks their imprint in the eye... That's when they imprint."

"Huh. So it's a verb _and_ a noun, is it?"

Seth burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Trust you to only focus on the fact that it's a verb and a noun and not about the fact that Jacob has found his other half in you."

Renesmee laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, you can trust me in that, no problem."

…..

I was in the middle of a party.

Everyone was in couples.

Sam and Emily were cooking together.

Jared and Kim had escaped upstairs.

Paul and Rachel were taking a walk by themselves in the moonlight, by the water (or the sea. Whatever you call it.).

Bella and Edward were having a small chat.

Emmett and Rosalie...I don't want to say.

Alice and Jasper were gazing in a lovey-dovey way into each others eyes.

Carlyle and Esme were discussing interior decorating, for some reason.

Collin and Brady were plotting in a corner, probably trying to steal someone's cake.

Leah and Seth were trying to watch TV.

Quil and Claire were building a tower made of building blocks.

Embry was nowhere to be seen, though.

Jacob was holding Renesmee on his lap.

This scene was supposed to show me who were the imprints and imprintees.

_Embry has imprinted on you, Carly. That's why everything's so crazy. However, it's unclear why he didn't imprint on you earlier... None of us understands that._

…...

I opened my eyes.

After saying, _we have more in common that I thought_ to Renesmee, I turned to face the rest.

I grinned. I knew exactly why Embry hadn't imprinted on me earlier.

It surprised me that Selene had woken up. But then again, she was Selene.

"Here's why Embry didn'timprint on me earlier... It's because I was wearing contact lenses every time I saw him!"

Complete and utter silence...before the whole room erupted in laughter.


	17. What happened afterwards)

I sat on a rock at the top of a hill.

I had to get away from all the noise. I may be loud sometimes but the truth is, loud noises scare me.

I know it's silly. It's stupid really, but I can't help it.

After the laughter had subsided, every one went really serious. I didn't like it. Everyone kept shooting glances at me and then Embry and back again.

I was really nervous. The only people who seemed cool with whatever happened were Leah, thank god, and Selene. Embry just stared at me like I was an angel.

My nervous twitch kicked in. I have an extremely weird nervous twitch. This is what happens:

One, I cross my eyes.

Two, I think of any animal.

Three, I pretend I'm riding that animal (which is weird if it's something like a rabbit or a ladybug.).

Four, keep doing that until I'm exhausted.

By focusing on trying to feel with four senses and managing the animal, you'll probably forget whatever problem you're facing until some annoying person brings you out of your own peaceful, flawless little world.

"EARTH TO CARLY! GET UP AND OUT OF YOUR OWN PEACEFUL PLANET. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS, YOU KNOW!"

"Alright, Leah. Stop moaning already!"

"Well, get off of your butt, then. I've things I need to do!"

"Well, I'm going to pretend I care,"I said and smiled very innocently up at her.

She glared back very nicely and I got annoyed then.

"Stop glaring at me! I'm the person who glares 'round here."

"Not any more."

She lost the glaring competition, sighed and said, "go on outside, then."

I beamed at her and said, "told you, honey."

I left then, and here I am, watching the sun rise.

It looks so beautiful.

I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I heard a voice behind me saying "almost as beautiful as you are, love."

I turned around.

Embry was there.

He smiled at me.

"Hi, Carly."


End file.
